


Naruto Snippets (Tumblr)

by littlericky



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, i just wanna compile all the little things i post on tmblr ao3 why u ask so many questions, writing snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlericky/pseuds/littlericky
Summary: This consists of all the short one shots/snippets I've written about assorted Naruto characters from requests on tumblr! Some will be shippy, some will be platonic. Like I said, they're from requests! I wanna compile them all mostly because a short while ago I accidentally deleted my whole blog and I'd be real bummed to lose all that work again if I... somehow managed to delete my blog /again/.





	1. flower shop (sakuino)

Ino peers between the crocuses on the rack in front of her, observing the customer who’s been walking around for the last 30 minutes, delicately touching the petals of Ino’s flowers. Ino doesn’t generally like to intervene with people when they come in - most people pick flowers on a whim and there’s no need to force a sale. This girl, though, sheesh. Ino is half worried the girl got lost and couldn’t find the door to get back out. 

She decides a little conversation can’t hurt. She’s been sitting around all day, anyway. 

“Picking flowers for a special someone?” She asks, only mildly startling the girl, who blushes a light pink to match her hair. Ino can’t help but note how lovely she looks. 

“Oh, no,” The girl gestures at some nearby lilac’s, “My friend, Lee, got hurt during a marathon and I wanted to take some flowers to the hospital, liven up the drab room. Those hospitals… you’d think they could at least paint the walls, huh?” 

Ino nods, eyes roving from the girls spring green eyes to the baby hairs curled slightly around her ears, where the rest of her hair is tucked. It takes a second for the girl’s words to sink in, and another minute before she realizes she should reply, instead of just staring, dumbfounded.

“Well,” She says aloud, drawing out the e and tapping a finger on her chin. “How about some plumeria?” 

The girl stares blankly at her, then looks away, shy. “Sorry, I don’t know flowers very well. Are plumerias nice?” 

“All flowers are nice,” Ino says sarcastically, flashing a sweet smile at the girl to offset the bite of her words. The girl beams back. “But plumerias are very beautiful. I think your friend Lee could use some bright colors. I’ll show you!” 

Ino gets the girl set up with a bundle of plumerias with gladiolus thrown in, wraps it up nicely in an earthy green tissue paper. The girl is delighted to learn the symbolism of the flowers, watching Ino with rapt attention as Ino explains. 

“Gladiolus is said to represent strength of character, and really, who doesn’t love a nice purple flower?” Ino says, primping the flowers so that the bouquet looks more full. The girl nods along, her chin resting in her palm, elbow on the counter. Ino feels like preening under the attention. “Plumerias are generally symbols of spring and new beginnings.” 

“Well,” The girl says thoughtfully, bright green eyes meeting Ino’s and knocking the breath from her lungs, “Then I’ll tell Lee that this bouquet can represent a new beginning after he heals from his injury.” 

She then aims a bright smile at Ino, who suddenly feels unbalanced. “That’s lovely… really! He’s lucky to have you… as a friend.” 

The girl pays and accepts her flowers, “Thank you so much! I’ll certainly be back, you have so many beautiful flowers. I’ll let you know what Lee thinks of the flowers when I come again.”

Just before the girl walks out, Ino, desperate, calls, “Wait! What’s your name?” 

The girl stops short at the door, “Oh, it’s Sakura! Nice to meet you!” And then she’s gone, the bells above the door tinkling joyfully.

Ino thinks, how fitting.


	2. braids (nejidei)

Neji hisses sharply, stopping and leveling his eyes with the offending tree branch that has just caught a lock of his hair and yanked viciously. 

“I’m telling you, Nej, if you’d just wear a high ponytail you wouldn’t go around catching your hair in everything!” Deidara calls from a nearby tree, squatting to observe while Neji untangles his hair from the branch. 

“Then I’d go around looking as funny as you do,” Neji replies, inwardly smirking at the outrage on Deidara’s face, “Which is just unacceptable.”

“Whatever, brat, don’t say I didn’t offer!” Deidara calls back, turning his back and crossing his arms. 

Neji finishes untangling his hair from the branch and wrangles his hair back into the band he normally secures around the ends. He doesn’t generally use ponytails for a number of reasons, first and foremost that they give him headaches. Aside from that, he doesn’t generally need to keep his hair out of his face because of the byakugan, and only in his recent teen years has his hair even gotten long enough to constitute a ponytail and cause him trouble while out and about. 

He eyes Deidara’s high pony, and the hair that Deidara leaves out of it, golden blond cascading down his back. Deidara’s hair often reminds Neji of a wheat field in a sunset, though he’d never say that out loud. 

“Quit pouting and let’s go,” Neji says, landing lightly on the branch Deidara is standing on, arms still crossed. Deidara peeks over at him and then huffs, taking off from the tree branch and back onto their path. Neji follows, mentally recalculating their location on the maps he committed to memory so they can stop somewhere near water for the night. 

~

“Braid it,” Neji says, stopping in front of Deidara and dropping into a cross legged sit. 

Deidara, who had been sitting quietly (for once) near the riverside, observing the sunset, looked at Neji and raised his eyebrows. Neji spread his fingers wide, palms up. “Braid it.” While Neji is sad to have interrupted one of Deidara’s rare quiet moments, he dearly needs his hair out of the way before they get moving again. Deidara’s eyes are sapphire in the bright light, his hair taken out of it’s ponytail for the day. 

“Your hair?” Deidara asks, one eyebrow raised comically, an endearing look of confusion gracing his features. Neji is unwillingly smitten, and tamps down the urge to run a finger over Deidara’s lifted eyebrow. 

“No, my fingers,” Neji quips, “Yes, my hair, idiot.” 

“Gee, when you ask so nicely how could I refuse?” Deidara snaps, twirling his finger so that Neji will turn around. “Twirl for me, honey.”

Neji rolls his eyes but turns around, and Deidara sits crosslegged behind him. Neji’s hair is slightly tangly from a day in the wind, so Deidara takes a moment to finger comb it before he carefully begins twisting and moving the strands, braiding Neji’s hair into a long single braid down his back and securing it with the same band Neji uses regularly. 

“There, princess,” Deidara says, tossing the braid lightly over Neji’s shoulder, “All done. Why a braid and not a ponytail?” 

“Pony tails give me headaches,” Neji says, pushing the braid back over his shoulder and looking back at Deidara, stunned anew as though he doesn’t look at Deidara’s eyes at least once a day, if not more frequently. “Uh, and, well. The braid keeps the ponytail slightly further from my scalp, which will help with the headache, I believe. Plus, ponytails can still get caught in trees, since the strands are loose, so I thought-”

Deidara holds up a hand impatiently, “Sheesh, alright Socrates, I get it,” He shakes his head, but smiles to lessen the sting. “It’s a good idea. You’re right about ponytails still getting caught… what a pain in the ass. Wanna braid mine?” 

Neji looks away, giving himself a break from the sunshine of Deidara’s face. “I’m not sure how.” 

Deidara lets out one of those ridiculous, raucous laughs that always startles Neji and every bird in a mile radius. He watches as a flock of birds takes off from a tree in the distance, then looks back at Deidara accusingly. 

“What? It’s just some birds,” Deidara says, “I can’t believe you don’t know how to braid, with all that hair! Ridiculous!” 

“Hyuga don’t traditionally braid their hair,” Neji snaps back, “And if you keep being so obnoxious you’ll scare off all the natural wildlife of the area.” 

Deidara chuckles again, thankfully quieter, and reaches for Neji’s hand’s, holding them in his own. Neji’s heart rate rackets up so quickly he thinks he might be having a heart attack, but he schools his face into mild disinterest as usual. “I’ll show you how, and then you can do it on your own. Can’t expect me to sit and braid your hair every time you need it, huh?” 

I wouldn’t mind, Neji thinks, but he lets Deidara show him the simple pattern, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I know this one's a crackship but it's for a very dear friend of mine and you've gotta admit... a couple of long haired boys make a pretty picture.

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, thanks for reading and/or commenting! It means a lot! And, if you like my work or made a request and loved it, feel free to donate to my kofi @ ko-fi.com/erikacoffey


End file.
